


if there was a way to navigate your seas

by mollivanders



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s cold outside, but she doesn’t complain, lets him lead her past the rickety porch to where the rocks and sand scratch at her feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if there was a way to navigate your seas

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: if there was a way to navigate your seas**  
>  Fandom: The Vampire Diaries  
> Rating: PG  
> Characters: Damon/Elena  
> Author's Note: No spoilers. Word count - 348.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_My girl, linen and curls  
Lips parting like a flag all unfurled  
She’s grand the bend of her hand  
Digging deep into the sweep of the sand_

It’s cold outside, but she doesn’t complain, lets him lead her past the rickety porch to where the rocks and sand scratch at her feet.

“Does it bother you?” he asks and Elena shakes her head, hair scratching at her face, while she stares past him to where the first dregs of sunlight color the water. “Is he coming soon?” she says instead, shivers when Damon slips an arm behind her to play at her waist (she pulls her sweater tighter).

“Soon,” Damon echoes without really answering and Elena steps forward, feet crunching over the haggard beach and eyes on the horizon. “She’ll follow us,” she says, turns to face him. “You know she will.”

“No, I don’t,” he argues and shoves his hands in his pockets, unsure what she wants from him. “You forget. I’m not the brother she came back for.”

The injury still stings, the memory of Stefan playing the game and forgetting his guilt, and Elena storms in front of Damon. “Don’t even say it,” she warns, “not ever, do you understand?”

She’s warm, all life and blood and no desire for danger, wild in his face and vulnerable as possible, so Damon grips her shoulders and stares her down. “Don’t ever order me, Elena,” he warns, the monster demanding his due before she reaches up to kiss him, rough and desperate, clinging to what was and shutting out what’s to come. His hands fall to her waist and push behind her sweater to drag her closer, and Elena gasps out a little in his mouth.

“Sorry,” he half-mutters (half-meaning), “I forgot.” The cuts still haven’t healed (slow, but still a human), and he runs his fingers over the marks as she catches her breath.

“He’s here,” Damon says calmly and Elena turns, stays close as the boat pulls up to the pier. “How far do we run?” she asks, actually curious, and Damon drops a kiss on her head before pulling her along.

“Far enough she forgets us,” he answers, hopes it’s a time that doesn’t exist (he owes a girl some vengeance).

_Finis_


End file.
